1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of soft-shell connectors consisting of a male connector and a female connector, and more particularly to the connectors in which the female connector is provided with a manual operating lever which enables a user to easily connect and disconnect the connectors with a small force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, conventional soft-shell connectors of this type are shown in FIG. 1, which are disclosed in detail in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 63-2375.
As shown in FIG. 1, such conventional connectors consist of a male connector M and a female connector F which is provided with a manual operating lever 7. The lever 7 has its base-end portion 7a mounted rotatably in a mounting portion 8 of a main body 6 of the female connector F, and has its free-end portion 7b formed into an operating portion 7b which is swingable toward the male connector M. Also provided in the female connector F is a ring-like insertion or engaging arm 11 which has: one of opposite ends (pivotal point) 11a thereof mounted rotatably in a substantially intermediate portion of the operating lever 7; and the other or free end thereof formed into a engaging portion 11b which may engage with a corresponding engaging portion 10 of the male connector M.
The female connector F is further provided with projecting parts 6b, 6c in its front-end portion. As is clear from FIG. 1, these projecting parts 6b, 6c of the female connector F are disposed between the pivotal point 11a and a engaging portion 11b. As described above, the male connector M is provided with the engaging portion 10 which may engage with the engaging portion 11b of the insertion or engaging arm 11.
In general, in multi-contact connectors provided with a plurality of terminals, a large effort is required to connect or disconnect them. On the other hand, by the provision of the manual operating lever 7 as shown in FIG. 1, it is possible to connect the above-mentioned conventional connectors (which is provided with the lever 7) with less effort. However, the above conventional connectors provided with the lever 7 still requires a large effort when they are disconnected or separated from each other, because the lever 7 can not act during such separation. In addition, there is a fear that such large effort to separate the connectors from each other often causes serious damage of the connectors.